Siltreya
Siltreya is a diverse city-state sitting on the Euyelin Delta in eastern Eucrea. It is known for its mastery of trade and art, as well as heavy reliance on mercenaries. History Brief History Siltreya was one of the first settlements to establish itself in the Warring Plains. Far from the Urduz Desert, it had a simpler time defending against orc invaders compared to their neighbors. This allowed Siltreya to supply the neighboring city-states of Betley, Wickerwood, and Rosefield with resources necessary to maintain defenses against the barbarians. Over time, Siltreya gained so much influence through trade, holding the other city-states deep in debt. In 278, Rupert Gilbraithe brokered a deal with the other city-states to merge as one kingdom under Siltreya. The city experienced unprecedented growth and luxury over the next few decades, allowing many of the populace to enjoy arts and entertainment. This cultural renaissance lasted from 336 to 357, during Anders Roquefort's reign. In 370, tensions between Betley and Siltreya boiled over into a civil war. Despite Betley's superior military, Siltreya ended the conflict in three weeks, when the 5 Explorin' killed the rebel king Wolsyik Brightbane. Following the Gloomtide, Siltreya stands as the last city of the kingdom it had created. It has since redesigned its government to continue functioning as an autonomous city-state. Government Crown The city is ruled by the king, queen, or more often, both at once. They are expected to promote and exact justice upon their citizens, ensuring that their subjects are dealing with each other fairly. They deliberate and share responsibilities between each other as they see fit, working closely with the senate and city council to gauge the needs of the populace. In times of war, the crown leads the military as its highest commander, advised by the High General. When the king dies, the crown is passed down to the king's oldest child. If there is no child, the senate deliberates on the next best relative to succeed. Senate The senate began as a collection of individuals who were popularly elected to serve as lawmakers for the Siltreyan Kingdom. They were sworn to write laws towards the betterment of their kingdom, deliberating on anything and everything from kingdom tax rates to foreign policy. Each city of the kingdom elected two senators. They served four-year terms and could serve indefinitely upon continued reelection. During the civil war with Betley, the senate expanded to a third senator in each city as an emergency measure to ensure stability across the rest of the kingdom. Post-Convergence As the other cities were slowly rendered uninhabitable, the senate lost its purpose. The four surviving senators and the city council wrote in laws for a new senate, apportioning certain responsibilities of the city council towards the new senate. As of 371, the senate is in charge of lawmaking for Siltreya and remains popularly elected to serve four-year terms. City Council/Marshal The city council was created to create laws for Siltreya to abide by, under the guidance of the crown. Members were appointed by the crown, with one member representing a district of the city. They served for as long as their crown did, often being replaced when a new crown succeeded the throne. Post-Convergence After giving up their lawmaking responsibilities to the new senate, the city council became responsible for enforcing these laws within their communities and ensuring taxes were paid. In essence, the office had evolved into a unified constabulary, working closely with the city guard to maintain order. The position was officially changed to "Marshal" when the new senate was established. Defenses Crown Legion The Crown Legion serves as Siltreya's standing army, composed of 800 soldiers, doubling as town guard in most districts. They guard the city's land and water gates and man the bastions along the city wall, with exclusive access to the city's defenses (catapults, ballistae, etc.). They serve under High General Uurin Rallin. Dawn Wolves The Dawn Wolves are an elite military force of 200 soldiers who span a variety of abilities. They patrol the Outlander's Quarters, gaining a large number of recruits from the dragonborn, half-orcs, and half-elves who live there. Before the Convergence, they were mostly hired as caravan guards, protecting any shipments between the kingdom cities. The Dawn Wolves were recognized for their service in the civil war, when they defended refugee caravans out of Wickerwood, saving hundreds of lives. Now, with the lack of trade routes to guard, the Dawn Wolves serve as scouts, fielding outposts on the edge of the Golgan Wastes to spot any incoming threats. They operate mostly out of Tower Hyroc. They are led by Commander Brael Thaxton. Crimson Corps The Crimson Corps are a mercenary group with a reputation for ruthlessness, numbering 200 strong. They work closely with the Crown Legion to police the city, often hired as bounty hunters to track down dangerous individuals in or around Siltreya. Many members patrol Butcher's Row, situating themselves in the shadows to keep an eye on the people. As crime increases in Siltreya, members of the Crimson Corps begun to focus their efforts in fighting the Unbowed. They have not served in much capacity in Siltreya's past conflicts, but are well-prepared to defend the streets should the city come under siege. They are led by Morgaine Ambershard. Harmonic Soul The Harmonic Soul is Siltreya's official magic organization. As of 372, there are 100 members dedicated to the research of magic for the defense and progress of Siltreya. Members regularly participate in military training exercises with the Crown Legion to develop defensive strategies incorporating magic.The organization is led by Robbith Gensil. Society After the Siltreyan Kingdom was established in 278, Siltreya flourished as a center of culture and trade. Anders Roquefort's rule from 336 to 357 saw many artists and their patrons move to Sarai's Harbor, the new destination for wealth. As a result, Siltreyans shifted their focus from trade to the arts, with many younger citizens studying art, music, and theatre thereafter. Over Philip Roquefort's reign from 357 to 368, Siltreyans began to lose confidence in the crown due to Philip's frail health. This attitude led to a slowdown in production, creativity, and ambition across the city, and only worsened when Philip passed, and his son Anders II succeeded the throne. Siltreyans remain anxious over their child ruler, who could suffer the same frailty Philip did. Many feel the civil war would not have happened under stronger leadership. Even a few blame the Gloomtide on Anders II, growing a disdain for the crown. Religion The main faiths of Siltreya are those of Tyr and Brelantha. With religion coming into the forefront after the Convergence, many Siltreyans have turned to Tyr for good fortune with their trading endeavors, erecting the House of Fortune as a monument of worship. A sizable number have also turned to Brelantha as they continue to celebrate life through the arts, building the Alabastra as a temple for inspiration and prayer. On the coast of the Narrow Sea, a few followers of Avandra have erected a shrine for her. Believing the Gloomtide to be her doing, Avandra's worshipers make occasional pilgrimages to thank her for her mercy and to ask for forgiveness. In recent bard's tales, Siltreya claims to be the birthplace of two new gods: Ehn and Zurel. In the halls of Roquefort Academy, young scholars turn their prayers towards Ehn to keep their hearts set on the pursuit of knowledge and magic. Blacksmiths, sculptors, and other artisans whisper their prayers to Zurel before they start their day's labor. Trade and business Siltreya made a living by trading goods to its neighboring cities. Settled on a river, the city was in a good position to supply its neighbors with plenty of necessities, primarily food and gold. Shrewd businessmen expanded their reach to Grimulfar or founded businesses to help with trading, such as the Rallin family and the Rallin Shipping Company. Post-Convergence Losing all other entities to trade with, Siltreya aims to build good relations with the nearby city of Celemvor. They export plenty of silk, spice, and works of masonry down the Euyelin River to Celemvor, in exchange for silver, fish, and stone. The caravans are few, as defending them has been quite difficult due to the increased aggression and activity from monsters like orcs and gnolls. Layout Siltreya is divided into fourteen districts, with the Euyelin River cutting through the middle of the city. Two bridges, the Rupert Bridge and the Euyelin Bridge, connect the southeast to the rest of the city. Locations Siltreya is divided into the following districts: * The Viridian Keep, home to the government of Siltreya. * Gilbraithe Gardens, an upper-class district, containing the city's park and Roquefort Academy. * Rupert Square, the center of the city and market square. * Martial Quarters, where the Crown Legion barracks are. * Outlander's Quarters, home to the dragonborn, half-orc, and half-elf minorities, as well as the Dawn Wolves headquarters. * River North * River South * Old Town, where most of the arts and entertainment of the city can be found. * Euyelin Heights, an upper-class district. * Montblanc North, home to many warehouses. * Montblanc South * Midtown, the largest and most populous district. * Butcher's Row, often referred to as the slums. Home to the Crimson Corps. Inhabitants Siltreya was first established with a population of humans, halflings, and gnomes. As time went on, wanderers from the Urduz found their way to the city, including half-elves, half-orcs, and dragonborn. These exotic peoples settled down in their own area, which eventually became Outlander's Quarters. After establishing trade with Grimulfar, Siltreya saw a handful of mountain dwarves immigrate. As of 370, a new race called warforged were created as fallout from the Siltreyan Civil War. Displaced from Betley, many warforged found a home in the Outlander's Quarters. Organizations Many organizations have come and gone over Siltreya's life. Among the most important are: * The Crown Legion, Siltreya's standing army, under High General Uurin Rallin. * The Screaming Eagles, a covert intelligence sect of the Crown Legion. They are led by Major Corvo Letalis. * The Harmonic Soul, a magic group established by Senator Nohadon Rallin in 372. Their primary goal is to research the reason for the Convergence as well as how to revert it or prevent future calamities. They are responsible for maintaining the Roquefort Academy. * The Dawn Wolves, a mercenary group responsible for scouting the wildlands around Siltreya. * The Crimson Corps, a mercenary group responsible for hunting down dangerous criminals. * Sarai's Brigade, a former mercenary group responsible for defending Siltreyan business interests for companies based in Sarai's Harbor. As many of their patrons were lost in the Gloomtide, most members have scattered to the other military groups, and the organization has since disbanded. * A cell of the Unbowed, an shadowy organization that seeks to undermine authority. * The Church of Brelantha, worshipers who offer healing services, primarily at the Alabastra in Gilbraithe Gardens.Category:Cities Category:Locations